


In With the Tide

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Twincest, bottom!dean (implied), historical!AU, lighthouse keeper!Cas, lighthouse keeper!jimmy, pre-american revolution, spy!Dean, top!cas (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Castiel and James have served as lighthouse keepers for going on five years now. They don’t mind how lonely it is, being miles outside of town. If anything, that’s one of the advantages; no prying eyes to wonder about how close the Novak brothers truly are...Things get turned upside down when a strange man washes ashore one morning. A man with stunning green eyes, beautiful plush lips, and a secret that threatens to bring unwanted attention to the twins.





	In With the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This my entry into the [DCJ Hiatus Indulgence](http://dcjbigbang.tumblr.com) challenge - I love historical au's, I love DCJ, so obviously this was happening :) And thank you so much to [samanddeaninpanties](http://samanddeaninpanties.tumblr.com%22) for beta-reading for me <3
> 
> Okay, so now onto some long author's notes... 
> 
> This story takes place in the years before the American Revolution. First off, I am by no means an expert in this historical time period. There will be errors. I ended up taking an approach similar to when I wrote my Destiel Harlequin Challenge fic, where I want the *feel* of the time period but wasn't going for historical accuracy. My initial plan *was* to be as historically accurate as possible, and then I began researching lighthouses and locations, which led me to this one particular lighthouse in Boston that had a lot of important events in the Revolution take place there. My head started coming up with a story for that, and it kept going and going and I *had* to shut that down, because that was literally a 100k story and I do *not* have time for that. So I completely scraped that plan and went with this shorter, less accurate and detailed story. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that for the sake of simplicity, I made the colonists Hunters/Angels and the British Demons from the show. I am in no way trying to vilify Britain's role in the American Revolution (because let's face it, history is *never* that black and white), but these are the types of short hands we end up using in fic. Bad characters as "bad guys" so that you immediately know not to trust them, grouping types of characters together like the angels all in one town because it's easier to keep track of where people are from... So I am in no way trying to offend anyone with these distinctions, it just makes writing the story that much easier. 
> 
> I also want to note that I've made up all the locations in this. The story vaguely takes place in New England on the coast, but other than that who knows.

**** Castiel opened one of the windows to let in the ocean air. It brought a slight chill with it, but Castiel merely pulled at the sleeves of his sweater. Cold or not, he’d rather have the salty smell keep him company as he made breakfast. He stoked the fire and went out to collect a few eggs from their chickens and to milk the goat; aside from his brother, their few animals were the only ones within miles to keep him company.

By the time he’d tended to the chores, the pan he’d placed on the fire was hot and the sun had finally cleared the horizon. Hopefully the food would be ready by the time James came down. Or at least still warm, if his brother was running late; James was often unpredictable and Castiel found he could never rule out either possibility. 

“Might be fog tonight,” James grunted as he pushed open the door. It swung shut behind him and he practically fell into his seat by the table. “Good luck.”

“I’ll keep an eye on it.” 

They didn’t say much as they ate, occasionally asking one another to pass the salt or for more eggs. Castiel didn’t push for conversation; he knew well enough that his brother was tired. Their duties were difficult enough as it was, but adding the strain of longer nights stretched James’ nerves thin. They’d barely passed out of August, but already there was a noticeable difference. When winter came, not only would the waters be worse but their shifts would feel painfully long.

The twins had taken a post at a lighthouse together several years ago. It was hard work, tending the lighthouse’s fires, cleaning the windows, and manning the bells during fog and storms, but between the two of them, it was manageable. Never mind the added benefit of privacy.

They lived close to town. Only a few miles separated James and Castiel from Angel Haven, the port they’d been born and raised in. They visited often, either to pick up supplies or attend mass, but the townsmen always commented on how lonely it must be at the lighthouse with just the two of them. 

Neither ever mentioned that  _ that _ was their favorite part: it was just the two of them. 

The living provided them was meager at best, but they made do. Between the sum they get paid, the garden Castiel tends, and the animals they raise, they lived comfortably. They had a small home at the base of the lighthouse that was all their own. A kitchen, a parlor, and two bedrooms.

Even if one of those bedrooms went forever unused… 

In many ways, they were fortunate they were brothers. What they were to each other was ungodly not only because they’d been born related, but because they were both men. The fact that they were brothers led many to overlook two grown men living together. As long as they attended church on Sundays and paid lip service to a community they dared not forsake, they weren’t under scrutiny. 

The Novaks were devout members of the church, after all, and pillars of the community. They looked out for the safety of the sailors coming into port. How could anything nefarious be going on behind closed doors?

“I’m exhausted,” James grunted, effectively interrupting Castiel’s thoughts. “I’m going to sleep. Join me?”

“In a few hours, maybe. I’ve only been up an hour—”

“Perfect.” His brother smiled at him. It would be a lot more charming if there weren’t lines under his eyes and he weren’t fighting a yawn. “Then you aren’t really awake yet.”

“I’ve chores to do.”

“They can wait.”

“I’ll be tired tonight when it’s my watch.”

“I’ll make you coffee and keep you company for a few hours.”

As much as Castiel knew he shouldn’t, he gave in to his brother. Hand in hand, James led Castiel back to their shared room. 

The chores could wait.

~ ~ ~

Despite his brother’s assurances that he’d fall asleep, Castiel wasn’t able to. He waited until James had fallen asleep, naked body wrapped around Castiel, then carefully extricated himself. No matter how much he tried, his mind was too active and soon he crawled out of bed to finish his chores. 

He’d need to sleep before he climbed the steps up the lighthouse. No matter how easy it might be to neglect his duties and allow himself to drift off while on duty, Castiel never allowed himself to. Over the years, he’d gotten very good at keeping himself awake. He took the responsibility very seriously, not just because of the lives he helped keep safe, but because of the freedom their current position allowed them. 

If something were to happen… If a ship were to go down and the town were to start looking more closely at James and Castiel… 

The only thing for it was to do their job as best they could and make sure no ships crashed on their beaches. 

That sense of responsibility lead Castiel to check the beaches every morning after his brother’s shifts. Not that he didn’t trust James, but he was never awake enough after his own nights in the lighthouse. He assumed James did the same, though more as a way to entertain himself than anything else. 

Castiel had walked the rocky beach hundreds of times. It wasn’t uncommon to be littered with debris—rope or nets or lanterns cast overboard in the choppy waters—but already he noticed more than he’d ever seen at one time. Broken pieces of wood, a paddle, canvas… all of it stretched across the sand. 

His concerns grew until he spotted the one thing he hoped never to encounter on these walks: a body lying just shy of the water, the waves stretching for his toes as it ebbed and flowed. 

“James!” Castiel shouted back towards the house as he took off at a sprint. “James! Help!”

Whether his brother heard him or not, Castiel didn’t know. The world narrowed down to the man before him, covered in sand and filth and absolutely drenched to the bone. He was alive though, Castiel saw that as soon as he got close. His breathing was shallow and came out with a wheeze, but it was proof enough that he would likely survive. 

At least if Castiel got him inside and dried him off. Hopefully got some broth into him, or failing that, got him comfortable so that he could rest. 

It was a long trek back to the house, especially up the winding pathway that took them up from the beach. It was no easier with the man’s body weighing him down, but once he was closer, Castiel was able to get James’ attention. His brother looked angry for having been woken so soon, or he did until he saw Castiel dragging an unconscious man. 

“Didn’t he see the light?” James grunted as he helped shoulder the burden of the strange man. “I know damned well I kept the fires going—”

“Does it matter? He saw it or he didn’t. He’s here now, let’s deal with that first.”

Both brothers were exhausted by the time they’d gotten the stranger into James’ long abandoned bed. James, wide awake from the exertion, helped Castiel wash the man’s clothes and hang up his soaked satchel to dry out. They didn’t even bother to look through his things as they emptied his pockets and bag. Most of it was ruined, anyway, save the compass and perhaps the notebook if it dried well. The ink and quill were garbage, as were the bread and cheese hidden away. 

The man himself remained unconscious. When they’d undressed him, he’d been limp and his skin clammy. The only time he’d seemed himself was when they’d gotten him in the bed.

“Please,” the man whispered but once before sleep took him again.

It made the prospect of feeding him an unlikely one. They’d have to wait until he was able to actually hold his eyes open.

“Well,” James whispered as they settled into their own bed to sleep. “If there were to be any man to shipwreck here, I’m glad he’s a handsome one.”

“Mmm,” Castiel grunted back. He needed to get a few hours sleep before dusk, lest there be a poor watch and more sailors washing up on their beach.

“Do you think he was thrown overboard? Surely he couldn’t have had his own ship. Anything small enough for one man to manage wouldn’t stand a chance in these waters.”

“Maybe he’s a siren, if you think him so handsome.” Castiel wasn’t angry, not truly, but he couldn’t keep the bite out of his tone. He was exhausted and needed sleep; no doubt James was too. Why must he chatter and keep them both up?

“You needn’t worry.” A wet kiss on the tip of his nose had Castiel frowning in mock annoyance. “He’s not nearly as handsome as you. My heart’s already won.”

“It’d better be.”

As if there were any doubt.

~ ~ ~

The next few days were trying. In addition to all their usual chores and duties, they had a near invalid to care for. In the rare moment the man was lucid, the time was spent feeding him soup. He tried to speak, but the brothers shushed him. There would be time for his story later when he’d recovered. 

Besides, it was easier not to get attached when they didn’t know him as more than the stranger staying in their spare room. 

James had been right, the man was exceedingly handsome. But there was something more to it, some underlying goodness that Castiel was sure he was imagining. How could one tell anything about a man’s worth, a man’s  _ soul _ , without having a conversation with him? Knowing his deeds and his words, letting the whole of him make up a picture that proved him worthy or unworthy of praise?

And yet, Castiel could not look upon him without feeling a tenderness in his chest. So rarely did he trust his gut in these matters—his people skills were wanting at the best of times—but he could not shake the feeling that this was a  _ good _ man. James was equally drawn in to the man, as though a silent siren’s call had infected them both.

He prayed time proved them right.  

~ ~ ~

The twins were by no means idle when it came to finding out the stranger’s identity. When they took turns going to town, or ventured together for church, they sought out information on any missing ships or sailors. It was not an uncommon question to be asking, especially for them, but they could find no one who knew of anything. 

It worried them. There was no way to be sure, but the wreckage suggested the man’s boat had been small. Surely it could not traveled far, not in such treacherous waters, yet they found no one who could claim the man.

The brothers agreed not to advertise their find. They mentioned what they’d found on the beach, save that they’d found a man as well. Word would spread, but no one would come seeking the man unless they knew him to be missing. 

It was odd to feel so protective over a stranger. They knew not even his name!

_ Yet I will not hand him over in his weakened state, not to strangers. If his kin should come for him, of course that would be different, but I won’t let him fall into an enemy’s hands because of his current misfortune. _

Why he thought the man had enemies, he could not say, but Castiel’s anxiety kept the possibility very much alive.

A possibility that grew into almost certainty when one afternoon Castiel was woken early from sleep by the sound of horses approaching. He spared a glance in the spare bedroom, seeing a lump of blankets around their guest. James was already outside when Castiel had dressed himself and joined him. A half dozen soldiers, red coats neatly pressed, dismounted and approached.

Not once had the law paid them any mind, yet this was a sizeable force to visit two lonely lighthouse keepers. Two  _ unarmed _ lighthouse keepers.

“Greetings,” James said. He sounded friendly enough, but his body was rigid and his eyes made it clear how little he cared for the visit. “To what do we owe the pleasure of the King’s men at our humble home?”

“I’m Lieutenant Azazel,” the tallest of them said. He had an English accent that Castiel suspected he was exaggerating in an effort to distance himself from the colonies he’d been stationed in. “I’ve been sent looking for a fugitive who was last seen headed this way. We’re hoping you’ve information to report that might help us in our search.”

“Sadly, we do not.” 

Worse, James didn’t sound sad at all. Castiel was by no means any happier about this visit than his brother, but he knew being amenable to the authorities was the more prudent course of action. It wasn’t as though he wanted to see any ill befall the man in their care, but his priority was James. Willful defiance would only harm all three of them.

“You were asking in town for a missing sailor,” the man pointed out.

“We saw the wreck on the beach,” Castiel corrected cooly. He was glad he had beaten his brother to answering, for James was not known for being the level-headed one between them. It was already escalating more than he’d like. “No bodies, no survivors, nothing but the broken timber and rigging. We said nothing of a sailor.”

Disappointment sank the officer’s shoulders for a brief moment, before he brightened up. “Then you would not mind us searching your property?”

“An unlawful search?” Despite the calming hand Castiel placed on James’ shoulder, his brother’s temper had already flared. “We have no authority to stop you, but I can hardly say we do not  _ mind _ the invasion of our privacy.”

“As my brother says,” Castiel interrupted, subtly moving to stand between his brother and the officer. “We cannot stop you, but we would like to remind you that we are law abiding, God fearing citizens. We have nothing to hide.”

“But you begrudge having to  _ prove _ it.” The man rolled his eyes as he waved a few soldiers forward. They needlessly shouldered past the twins before making their way into the home. “You colonists are all the same. You want respect without earning it.”

“It appears you want the same,” James muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“My brother was merely offering to help show your men around.” Castiel nudged James towards the house and gave him a challenging look.  _ Do as you’re told, please, I beg of you. When they find the man, we need their good will to convince him he is not from that shipwreck… _

Clearly displeased, James did as Castiel suggested and disappeared inside.

“Your brother’s mouth is going to get him into trouble one of these days,” the officer said. 

“Hopefully not. Forgive him, we’ve lived here in relative isolation for so long that he’s forgotten his manners. Can I make tea for you and your men—?”

Azazel waved off the suggestion. “We won’t be staying long enough. You saw nothing but the remains of a boat, you say?”

“We do.”

“No footprints? Or a body?”

“Neither. If there was a crew on the ship, I doubt they survived. It’s likely the tide took them out to sea.”

The officer wrinkled his nose, looking none too pleased about the prospect. Something about the disdain in his expression made Castiel think it not out of any care for the men potentially lost, but because he could not do with them as he pleased. 

“Anyone in particular to be on the lookout for?” Castiel pressed. 

“Anyone and everyone. You see a stranger in these parts, you let me or my men know about it, you hear?”

“Yes.” A pause. “Sir.”

If Azazel was offended, he didn’t show it. “What about a notebook bound in leather?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. What concern was it if the man had a ruined notebook? “No. The water would’ve ruined any paper on board. What good would it be to you?”

“You needn’t worry about that. You find one that washes ashore, you deliver it to me personally.”

Any further conversation was cut off by the front door reopening. The soldiers reemerged from the house, James followed behind looking decidedly smug. 

“Well?” Azazel snapped, tone suggesting he knew full well what his men would report.

“Nothing, sir. Two empty bedrooms with no signs of a third bed made up anywhere. No places big enough for a man to hide. It seems they were telling the truth.”

James grinned widely. 

“Very well.” With a snap of his fingers, the soldiers and Azazel returned to their horses. “I’ll be waiting to hear from you, gentlemen.”

“Should anything turn up, you shall,” Castiel promised. The lie flowed surprisingly easily; even he thought it sounded earnest. “Good day, Lieutenant.”

Azazel gave a curt nod and then he kicked his horse into a canter. His men followed suit, none bothering with so much as a second glance at the twins or their home. Still, Castiel waited until not only were they out of sight but even the echoes of their horses had disappeared. 

“They found nothing?”

“As they said, two empty bedrooms. The window was open in my room, but they failed to notice that. Since both you and I would  _ obviously _ use our own respective beds and there was no signs of a third sleeping area,  _ clearly _ it would be impossible for a third person to be staying here.”

Relief flooded him; their guest was safe for the moment, and they were safe from having to explain his presence and their own lies. 

That moment was short-lived, because that left them with one very obvious question:

“Where did he go?”

James was sure the house is empty, but Castiel insisted on checking it himself. The window near the bed was indeed open and more than wide enough to allow a man to pass through. One as weak as their guest would likely not have been able to get far after that. He wasn’t in their chicken coop and the lean-to for their other animals, and they could see no trace of him on the beach. 

That left but one hiding place.

They never bothered to lock the lighthouse. Their home was remote enough they were unlikely to ever have visitors, particularly ones interested in the lighthouse. The few guests they’ve welcomed were travelers seeking shelter from the weather or a warm meal.

Today was different, though. He was by all appearances a fugitive. A lighthouse was as good a place as any to hide. 

Thankfully the soldiers, despite their hostility, took the twins at their word; it would not have taken long to find the stranger half hidden behind the door leading into the watch room. He clutched his satchel to his chest and breathed heavily, eyeing the twins suspiciously as they approached him.

“The soldiers are gone,” Castiel said, arms raised in a placating gesture. “We told them nothing of your presence here; it’s safe.”

“And why should I believe you?” The poor man looked exhausted, and no doubt he was from having fled and having to climb the steps.

“If we meant to hand you over,” James said, “we’d have done it days ago.”

The man frowned, the only acknowledgement of what James had said.

“We mean you no harm. Please, come back to the house. Let us feed you now that you’re awake.”

It took a little more coaxing, but eventually the man relented. He allowed the twins to shoulder his weight and help him back down. The whole way, he kept a vice grip on his satchel; weak though he was, the twins could have easily taken it if they wanted to, but they made no move to do so. Whatever the man had that the soldiers wanted, it was no business of theirs.

_ Excepting that he is in our home and we harbor him. Should Azazel and his men return and find him, whether we know or not what he protects, it’ll be our necks…  _

Even so, they said nothing as they settled the man at the table and fixed him a meal. They let him eat his fill before pressing for information.

Unsurprisingly, it was James who spoke up first. 

“There a name we should call you, or shall we forever be in suspense?”

The man startled slightly before gracing them with a crooked smile. “My name is Dean.”

“I’m Castiel, and this is my brother—”

“James. I know.” He avoided their eyes. “I have not been as asleep as I made it seem. I’ve heard you both talking.”

“So you deceived us—”

“I truly was too weak to move, I simply feigned sleep to avoid answering your questions. I was aware that soldiers might come for me, and I didn’t want to put you in a situation where you would need to turn me in or risk yourselves. That’s why I hid when I heard them coming, to spare you any trouble that I could.”

“How generous of you.” James leaned back in his own chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yet now we have a lieutenant who dislikes us and have expressly stated we know of no survivors of your crash. If you are linked to us at all now, we are in far worse trouble than if you’d never been here at all—”

“James,” Castiel scolded with a gentle hand to his brother’s shoulder. “Dean did not ask us to lie. We did that on our own. Whatever might happen, we have our own share of the blame.” 

James pouted but didn’t protest. 

“But,” he continued, turning to Dean, “I for one would at least like to  _ know _ what I am risking my and my brother’s freedom and livelihood for.”

“That’s fair.” With a sigh, Dean’s body language relaxed and he resigned himself to sharing his story. He delayed a moment longer by finger the edges of his satchel, tucked on his lap for safety, before he opened it and pulled out the near ruined notebook the twins had dried out but never bothered to read. 

“First let me thank you for all that you’ve done for me. For the food, for the bed, for caring for me when I’m but a stranger to you, and especially for lying to the soldiers to protect me. You’ve done so much for me, and you’re right, I owe you some trust in return.

“My family runs a tavern in a town north of here, Hunter’s Point. I’m a spy of sorts, serving British troops and relaying information to larger patriot groups in the area. Lately, I’ve been collecting incriminating information about Colonel Alastair, who runs the battalion there. He’s corrupt beyond measure, bullying businesses who will not pay him bribes for ‘protection.’ Those who refuse to pay are found guilty of false charges, their funds stolen and their lands seized. 

“I’ve recently gotten the proof I need to have him hopefully discharged and returned to England.” Dean held up the notebook. “I was off to petition General Crowley to do just that. Crowley’s known to be just enough to take evidence and hear out petitioners, and to protect them should he not side with them.”

“Let me guess,” James interrupted. “You were caught?”

Dean grimaced. “Rated out. A supposed friend of mine warned Alastair and I had to flee. I took a boat that I could manage myself and sailed away. They pursued me, of course, and were quickly overtaking me. It was late and I saw the lights of your lighthouse. I thought if I went close to shore, that my boat would be small enough to pass through the rocks. I…” He shook his head sheepishly. “I may have miscalculated there.”

“You’re not a sailor, if you think you could navigate these waters  _ alone _ and  _ at night _ ,” James scolded. “Better sailors than you have tried and failed. That’s why  _ we’re _ here to begin with—”

“I know that. It was a risk worth taking; either I tried or I let myself be captured and hung for treason. If they took me, I’d be hung for treason or shot on sight, with no hope of survival. If I wandered closer to shore, at least I stood a  _ chance _ .”

“Apparently you chose correctly. You  _ are _ alive and you currently remain safe from your would be captors.” Castiel let the awe leak into his voice. Either this man was more than he seemed, or he was extremely lucky. “The one thing I don’t understand is, why would you  _ tell _ us that you’re a spy?”

Dean blinked. “Why would I not? You helped me. You saved my life when you didn’t have to.”

James nodded in acknowledgment, but Castiel wasn’t so easily swayed. He narrowed his eyes and hardened his voice. “ _ And _ ?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Dean gave the answer Castiel didn’t know he’d dreaded until he heard it. 

“And maybe… you’ll keep my secret, because I’ll keep yours.”

“What secret?” they asked automatically; it didn’t help them appear any less suspicious. Castiel winced and James scoffed weakly. 

“We have no secret save harboring you—”

“You needn’t lie. If you fear my judgment, you shouldn’t. It’s not my place. I’m not a godly man and I’m not in any place to criticize men who seek the company of other men. The fact that you’re brothers…” Dean shrugged. “Again, it’s not my place.”

“You know nothing—”

“As I said… I wasn’t always sleeping. I heard things. Saw them, as well. Whispered endearments and casual touches. A bedroom all but abandoned in a house with only two. Neither of you seemed all that put out to have to share, and the room you’d left me in was musty and neglected. I could go on, if you believe me to simply be fishing for secrets.”

“That won’t be necessary.” 

Instead of the panic Castiel would’ve expected in such circumstances, he felt a profound relief. Someone  _ knew _ and didn’t care. He would not look down upon them for what they felt in their hearts. 

It was liberating.

“You can stay,” Castiel said. “We won’t tell Azazel you’re here, and we’ll even help you get to the general you seek.”

“Will we?” James’ eyes went wide. The twins shared a moment, silently debating back and forth before James chuckled. “I suppose we will. But I suggest you not try to travel on your own. I highly doubt that jackanape Azazel will let any traveler leaving the area to go unmolested. You set foot outside the house, you risk getting yourself caught. Never mind that climbing the lighthouse got you winded; you attempt to flee in your condition, you’ll tire yourself out.”

“And if I stay, then what? I simply can’t stay here until Azazel loses interest. Alastair won’t let him return without me, and I can’t let Alastair stay in command unchecked. I  _ need _ to speak with Crowley, or at the very least get him my notebook.”

Castiel held up a hand to stop the discussion. “Let us handle that. We have friends who could help, ones that we can trust. If they were to deliver your notebook and a letter for you, would that be acceptable?”

“Yes.” He said it grudgingly, but he’d agreed nonetheless. That was something, and Castiel silently noted the amount of trust it would take for Dean to do so. Together, the three of them came up with a tentative plan: the twins would invite their cousin Anna to visit. She was a wealthy lady and friends with a number of British officers. Aside from being willing to help, no one would bat an eye at her visiting them and Azazel would be unlikely to suspect her.

As James penned a letter to Anna, Dean wrote one to Crowley outlining his evidence and requests. Once both were done, Castiel carefully sealed them and put them in his riding bag. He would go to town tomorrow to post them, then it was only a matter of waiting.

Once their business had been settled, the mood in the cottage lightened dramatically. Strange, since the twins had allowed themselves to be roped into an arguably treasonous endeavor. Yet Dean’s hope felt like their own.

_ A very effective spy, if he engenders such affection from strangers…  _

“So you two, you keep the sailors safe?” 

Castiel shook his head to dispel his previous thoughts. If Dean wished to change the topic, he saw no reason not to allow it. There was little more they could do at the moment, anyway. Might as well enjoy each other’s company. 

“We try. The waters can get bad, especially in the winter. There’s fog and ice and of course the rocks to navigate. We do what we can.”

“That’s rather noble of you two.”

“Not really,” James said with a laugh. “They do  _ pay _ us.”

“And I’m sure there are a couple other benefits to the arrangement, aren’t there?” Dean said knowingly. Neither brother denied it. “I’m guessing sailors tend to heed you better than I did.”

“Usually,” Castiel conceded. “But we’ve seen a few shipwrecks, but more often ships crashing into each other than the rocks. Fog’s the real danger.”

They went on and on about their lives, and Dean listened with a keen interest. Although Castiel wanted to dismiss it—Dean ingratiating himself with them only served to benefit him in the long run—he couldn’t help but feel flattered. If James grin was anything to go on, he was as well. 

Soon Dean tired out. After nodding off a few times, he relented and went back to bed. Despite it being mid-afternoon, the twins did the same. It wouldn’t be long before one of them needed to head up the steep steps to the watch room to manage the lighthouse, and they’d well learned the lesson to take naps whenever the opportunity arose.

They’d barely settled into the blankets when James whispered, “He’s even more beautiful when he’s awake.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, keeping his voice down. They were both now acutely aware of how much Dean had already heard; it seemed prudent to limit his eavesdropping. “Especially when he’s impassioned and talking about his efforts to protect his town.”

“If we’re caught,” James whispered, “they might find out about us.”

_ We might not be able to be together anymore.  _

It was a huge risk. There was no point in denying it. Not being together could very well be the least of the concerns. Helping self-professed spies would not go unpunished. Hiding Dean alone was treasonous, but actually  _ aiding _ him complete his mission?

They could be killed.

All Castiel saw was the question in his brother’s eyes:  _ Is this the right thing to do? _

_ Should we trust Dean? _

Castiel was never a good liar. Not to James. 

“They might… But I cannot see another way. I wish to help Dean, as I know you do as well. I feel a spark of something with him, something I haven’t felt since you and I were youths.”

“I feel it too…” 

The whispers continued, amounting in no more than an agreement to help Dean and the admission that they were very much in danger of being completely smitten by their guest.

~ ~ ~

Castiel managed to send word to Anna without raising the suspicions of the British officers stationed in Angel Haven. There were certainly watchful looks cast his way, but there was nothing out of the ordinary about his visit or his correspondence with his twin; Castiel was confident that if questioned or searched, they would have no reason to hold him. 

After that, it was a matter of waiting. 

Which of course meant getting to know Dean better. 

To know Dean was to love him; the twins fell helplessly for his charm and his wit, for his dashing good looks, for the obvious affection he held for his brother and parents and friends he was attempting to protect. He was in every way the type of man they were bound to admire, and the near constant companionship they now had with him only intensified the bond they forged with him. 

Dean spoke of all the awful things Alastair and his men had done. He spoke of the noble efforts of the patriots to either restructure British control or eliminate it altogether. He went on and on about injustice and how the twins were doing their part for the colonies. Both James and Castiel knew they did none of it for their fellow men; they did all of it for Dean Winchester. 

Castiel arrived down from the lighthouse one morning to find his brother entertaining both Dean and Anna, who didn’t quite know what to make of each other. To be fair, they’d told Dean that Mr. Milton was a staunch British supporter, but Anna was jovial and had no qualms of making it abundantly clear that she was absolutely  _ not _ on Britain’s side. She had a rebellious spirit and looked out for the downtrodden, never mind that she didn’t like distant powers governing her life; it was inevitable she’d be a patriot. 

Obviously, Dean had not been expecting such. He sat in awe of her as she told story after story before expressing how glad she was to be able to help Dean and his cause. 

“You told her?” he choked out.

“Of course we did. She risks herself by helping, whether she knows she’s helping or not. She deserves to know the danger she’s in and determine if she wants to take it.” 

Dean scowled at Castiel—more like pouted, and it was endearing beyond measure—but didn’t protest.

“You needn’t worry,” Anna said as she leaned forward and placed a hand over Dean’s. “I fully support removing unworthy officers who take advantage of their position, as well as finding replacements who are more sympathetic to our lives here in the colonies. Besides,” she said with a saucy wink, “any paramour of James is a dear friend of mine by proxy.”

This time it was James who choked. 

“Anna…” Dean started.

“Oh, hush,” she said with a wave. “Don’t bother telling me I’m wrong. I know very well that James prefers the company of men, and I’ve been observing you two all throughout our meal. He looks at you like you’ve hung the moon. I’m very happy for you, James, truly, and I’m a little hurt that you didn’t feel you could tell me. And you, Dean, I’m sure are more than worthy of James’ affection; he’s almost as stingy with it as Castiel, and I’m convinced he’d only choose the most noble of men to share his bed.”

As she spoke, Dean turned a curious gaze to James. James’ cheeks were bright red and he was avoiding everyone’s eye, which made him seem all the more guilty. 

Completely misinterpreting his embarrassment, Anna pulled him into a hug. “You are allowed happiness, James. I know you must get lonely here with only Cassie for company, and it might feel selfish for taking steps such as these that are solely for yourself. But I’m sure Cassie supports you, and you and Dean seem very well suited for each other.”

James buried his face in her hair to hide his mortification, which left nowhere for Dean to look but at Castiel. He could see the question there. James had given himself away in regards to Dean, that much was clear, but Castiel remained as impassive as he could. Dean shouldn’t know he’d won  _ both _ twins over. 

It would make things messier when Dean inevitably left them. 

Anna kicked Castiel’s foot under the table and he jumped slightly. He backtracked in the conversation in an attempt to remember what was said and properly comment, then forced a smile on his face.

“James knows full well how much I love him and value his happiness. Even in this.” 

_ Especially in this; we have discussed Dean in great lengths, even imagined how sweet his lips must taste and how tender his embrace. _

“Good.” His cousin smiled at him. “Then you won’t mind if I take your bed tonight; I wouldn’t want to deprive either lover of their usual bed on my account.”

All three men made a face at that. Castiel would be in the lighthouse that evening once again, so it made no difference to him. Anna’s plan usurped James’ actual sleeping place and forced both him and Dean into the awkward position of sharing a bed. They could of course protest, but that might lead to topics that the brothers did not want to address. Anna had always been quite progressive on her views of relationships and love, but they doubted that extended so far as the twins bedding each other.

Without Anna in their corner… 

Thankfully, Dean said nothing. Conversation descended into family gossip after that, then general gossip about mutual acquaintances, and James recovered. He still wouldn’t quite meet Dean’s eye and sent Castiel one or two apologetic looks, but other than that the topic was effectively dropped. 

Only when Anna insisted James take her on a walk on the beach was there an opportunity to smooth things over.

“Dean—”

“I’m sorry.” Dean was understandably uneasy. “I don’t mean to intrude or make things difficult for you and your brother. I really don’t wish to do that. You’ve done so much for me, it would be unfair of me to leave a wedge between you—”

“It’s nothing, Dean. There is nothing that Anna said about James that I did not already know. He is terribly fond of you, and he cares for you in all the way she suggested.”

“He is?” There was no mistaking the hope and interest in Dean’s smile. 

“He is,” he confirmed.  _ And so am I, but you seem so pleased to hear it of James, how could you want to hear the same about me as well?  _ “So you see, it can’t cause a wedge between us, because I am amply aware of the fact.”

“... You aren’t jealous that I’ll be in the same bed as your lover? I can sleep on the floor if that would make you both more comfortable. Especially given his fondness for me—”

“Dean,” Cas interrupted firmly. “All is well. I love my brother very much. In more ways that I should, perhaps, but his well-being and his wants are paramount to me. He wants  _ you _ , and it would make me happy to see him happy. If  _ you _ are not uncomfortable doing so, share his bed.”

He didn’t want to be so forward as to say all that he meant: share his bed as I do, indulge in his kisses and return his touches, take all that you wish because he gives it freely and I would never dare stop it. The implications hung heavy between them, though. Dean swallowed heavily and nodded. His voice was much hoarser when he next spoke.

“I will, then.”

~ ~ ~

Castiel slept most of the day, letting James bear the burden of being a good host. The four of them shared a quick dinner before Castiel had to disappear to the lighthouse. His skin itched, wanting desperately to stay and not only see his cousin but to find out what exactly his brother and Dean would do once alone in the same bed.

That night, when he sat in the watch room and watched the stars, Castiel spent a great deal of time imagining just that. 

_ They would start at opposite sides of the bed, talking. James would be excited for Dean’s complete attention, but he wouldn’t push. He didn’t know of all that was said while he was on the beach, after all, and he would not want to impose his feelings onto Dean.  _

_ Slowly conversation would turn to personal matters. Either James or Dean—Dean, Castiel thought, since James was bold in all matters but the heart—would confess their feelings. The other would smile and move closer, only then realizing that they’d already edged to the middle of the bed. Tentative touches and exploratory kisses would soon become more…  _

Castiel was both incredibly jealous and aroused by all the possibilities. No matter what they did, even if it remained as innocent as sharing a bed with ample space between them, Castiel wanted it. He wanted anything and everything Dean had to offer, and he wanted to share all that with James. 

_ Perhaps Dean would allow me to share his bed— _

No. That was not a good assumption to make. Dean was genuinely glad when he heard about James. Castiel would not take a special bond between them and selfishly try to insert himself into it. It wasn’t fair to James and it certainly wasn’t fair to Dean. 

_ But if he offered… _

Well, Castiel was only human. If Dean were interested, he’d not bother resisting his siren.

~ ~ ~

Anna stayed another night. Too short a visit would only serve to draw attention to them. With her there and Castiel’s exhaustion after an unusual three-night stint in the lighthouse, he had no opportunity to ask James about what had happened with Dean. Fantasies plagued his dreams, sweet torture that made it impossible to truly rest, and he guiltily longed for his cousin to  _ leave _ . 

Her departure was bittersweet, as it usually was. She tucked Dean’s notebook deep in her own bags, hugged them each, and laughed when they warned her to be careful.

“I’ll be fine. You worry about Dean. I’ll handle the rest.” Then she blew them a kiss before nudging her horse forward. 

“Your cousin’s quite the lady.”

“We’re aware,” James laughed. Almost immediately he became solemn. “Dean, would you mind if I had a moment alone with my brother?”

Dean nodded and went back inside. James motioned towards the beach, and Castiel nodded. They walked together for a half mile or so before James finally spoke up.

“I slept with Dean.”

“Did you?” A smirk threatened to break out. So his suspicions had been right. How lucky for his brother. “I’m glad.”

“Are you?” 

His voice was so laced with anxiety, Castiel stopped him in his tracks. “James, I love you. I would like to see nothing more in the world than you happy, and Dean makes you happy. I spoke with Dean—” 

“He told me. And I believed him, and I believe  _ you _ , but saying you’re fine before the fact is another matter entirely than actually being fine  _ after _ it’s happened.”

“I appreciate you checking in, but there’s no need. My only regret is that I couldn’t be there to watch,” Castiel said wryly.

At that, James flushed. “It’s funny you should mention that…” 

“What? Why?” Confusion and hope warred for dominance as James shook his head and tried to find the words necessary.

“Afterward, as we lay there holding each other, Dean whispered that he’d enjoyed it… but also that he felt like something was missing.” James licked his lips. “Like  _ someone _ was missing.”

Castiel’s heart surely stopped in that moment. “Who?”

“The fact that you need at all ask…  _ You _ , Castiel. He’d thought he’d ruined everything by admitting he wanted us both. He felt selfish, stealing my affection from you and then wanting yours as well. I tried to assure him that he  _ had _ yours, that he’d stolen nothing that we had not freely given, but he’ll need to hear it from you.”

That spurred Castiel into action. He turned and stomped back towards the house. “Then what on earth are we down here on the beach for?”

“Wait!” James tried grabbing his sleeve, but Castiel pulled away. It wasn’t until James bodily put himself in the way that Castiel stopped. “We’re here so you don’t  _ overwhelm _ him. Taking on a new lover is tricky business, but  _ two _ ? You mustn’t be as forceful or demanding as I know you like to be.”

“I would never  _ force _ myself on him!”

“I know, and even Dean must know that. But  _ please _ be mindful of Dean’s circumstances. He nearly died getting here, and while we might appear to be merciful angels, we’re strangers to him in many ways. Let him lead.”

Castiel was duly cowed. If James had not stopped him, he would have rushed into the house and stalked Dean down like prey; his hunger for the man had been hard to deny before, and the prospect of giving it free rein has him longing to run his hands through Dean’s hair and finding out what sounds he’ll make as the brothers took turns taking him apart. And while that might be extremely satisfying  _ now _ , in the long run, it wouldn’t be.

Dean wasn’t going anywhere, not for a while yet. There was no need to rush.

Setting his pace to match James’, the brothers continued their way back. If his brother spoke, Castiel didn’t hear it; all of his concentration was on putting one foot in front of the other and not sprinting the rest of the way.

_ Patience _ , he scolded himself.  _ Patience. _

The front of the house was completely empty, only the dwindling fire there to remind them the house was occupied at all. Castiel tried not to panic. Dean wouldn’t leave, not without saying goodbye, and there was no reason to think he’d been taken against his will. He was here, surely. 

_ I was hoping he’d be eagerly awaiting our return. I assumed he’d be near the door so as to meet us quickly. I shouldn’t be disappointed. I will  _ **_not_ ** _ be disappointed…  _

When they found Dean’s room empty, that was when Castiel’s heart truly started to race. More and more possibilities ran through his head, each more distressing than the last. He was damned near ready to storm into town, right into the barracks, and demand Azazel release Dean or suffer the consequences.

“Calm down.” James nodded towards the other bedroom, door ajar, and nudged Castiel that way. 

Every bad thought flew right out of Castiel’s head when he saw Dean on their bed. Though the covers obscured most of his body, it was obvious he was naked and touching himself. His head lolled back against the headboard and his hand worked slowly beneath the quilt. 

He was stunning.

“Dean…”

Dean gasped and his eyes flew open, meeting first James and then Castiel’s gaze. “I couldn’t wait,” he said sheepishly. “What’s the verdict? Will Castiel be joining us or did I pick the wrong bed?”

“Forget everything I said,” James whispered. “Fuck him hard and hold nothing back. I’ve never seen such impertinence and I don’t care how much I adore him for it, it can’t go unpunished.”

In that, the twins were of one mind. 

Castiel finally got his wish, exploring every inch of Dean. He tasted, touched, and kissed to his heart’s content, and in return he allowed Dean to do the same to him. Any worry he might have harbored that Dean wouldn’t be interested in Castiel’s body after having been with James disappeared. However Dean viewed them, it was evident he saw them as two very separate beings. 

And he loved Dean all the more for it. 

Everything was made so much better with James there. He praised them both, guided them and encouraged them, and occasionally gave them both suggestions on how to draw out the prettiest moans from each other. Even after they’d both climaxed, Dean and Castiel weren’t sated until they’d had their turn at James as well. 

It was perfect, especially afterward with the three of them crowded into the too small bed. Every breath one took was felt by the other two; never had Castiel felt closer to two other people, and he dared not think about anything beyond the next sunrise.

Sooner or later, Dean would leave them. And then it would be up to the twins to mourn their lost lover.

~ ~ ~

With Anna gone, all they could do was wait. Dean was too weak to attempt flight, and without his notebook, there was nowhere he could go to seek safety. Staying put was his best option.

Having the twins almost constantly in bed with him must have been some added incentive, because soon Dean stopped lamenting how much time he’d spent there. Whether because the twins were a worthy distraction or because there were genuine feelings there, well, Castiel dare not push too far to find out.

_ This was never meant to be permanent. What the tide brings it, it often takes with it. We were only ever borrowing Dean; soon we’ll have to give him back. To his family and his home, to his cause. _

_ To other lovers who might entertain his bed… _

_ So long as he remembers his time here fondly, I’ll be satisfied. _

It was an easy lie to tell himself, especially as the three of them grew closer.

The most gratifying moment was when Dean asked if he could watch the twins. They’d purposely held back their own relationship in front of Dean—even if Dean understood,  _ seeing  _ them together might make it more real and elicit feelings of disgust—but one night he’d caught them together in the lighthouse. They’d only been kissing each other, though they were well on the way to doing more, but the look of excitement in Dean’s eyes was unmistakeable. So instead of stopping, they’d let him watch as they took each other apart in front of him.

It made it harder to know that Dean would leave. For Dean’s sake, Castiel hoped word from Anna and then General Crowley would come soon. For his own sake and for James’, he delighted every day when no post arrived for them.

Azazel and his men visited twice more within a fortnight. Their mistake was always coming in a large force. A lone rider might go unnoticed until too late for Dean to hide, but more than three and they’d give themselves away long before they’d reached the house. They’d even managed to clear out a space in the cellar for Dean to stow away should he need to. 

Small and uncomfortable as it might be behind the stacks of vegetables stored there, the smell of onions would probably drive away the soldiers.

“You joke, but combined with the garlic, you’re right. If the soldiers stay longer than an hour, I’ll likely turn  _ myself _ in.” 

“Don’t even joke,” James growled. “Or I’ll tie you to the bed to stop you.”

Without missing a beat, Dean smiled wickedly. “James, I daresay that will only tempt me further.”

Needless to say, they found a length of rope.

~ ~ ~

All good things must come to an end. 

The end came over a month after Dean had washed ashore. But a few days after Anna’s letter arrived with the vague explanation that she’d “successfully met with their mutual friend and things were well on their way to being solved,” gossip was spreading in town. Castiel was pulled aside by an enthusiastic Hael, who delightedly shared that the officers that had recently taken up residence in Angel Haven were gone.

“Just like that!” she whispered conspiratorially. “Lieutenant Azazel and all his men, gone! They didn’t seem none too pleased about it, either. Not that any of  _ us _ are particularly sad to see him go. He was bleeding the town dry, throwing his weight around and demanding bribes and tribute like the damn king!”

“Do you know why that is?” Castiel asked. “That they left, I mean?” Although reluctant to appear too interested, especially since he  _ never _ indulged in the inane type of gossip Hael was known for, Castiel  _ had _ to find out all he could.

If Hael noticed something odd about the question, it was outweighed by her delight to share more details.

“I suspect it has something to do with that mess a few towns up the coast. The commander there, Ala-something or other, has been shipped back off to England. He’s to stand trial for abuse of power. Azazel’s probably ‘bout to face the same, at least if he doesn’t distance himself from his commander.”

“Do you know who’s replacing Alast—whoever’s been removed from command?” 

_ “That _ I most certainly do know. Lieutenant Commander Cain has been promoted and will be taking over. I met him once, actually. Handsome fellow. Definitely deserving of the attention and praise. I’m  _ dear _ dear friends with his wife Colette and  _ she _ said—”

Hael kept babbling on, but Castiel tuned her out until he was able to politely exit the conversation altogether. 

The rest of his errands and the ride back home felt particularly long. The good news burst through him, tempered only by the dread of Dean leaving. He’d purchased some good brandy to celebrate, and hopefully that would go a long way in raising his own spirits. 

As predicted, Dean was exceedingly relieved and happy to hear about Alastair’s fall from grace. 

“I did it.” Dean giggled between sips of brandy. “I thought for sure I was a goner, but I  _ did _ it.”

“With  _ some _ assistance,” James reminded him as he took the bottle away. “Don’t forget the two devastatingly handsome men that helped you.”

Dean looked stricken. “I would  _ never _ forget them.”

They spent the afternoon drinking to their success and making love in front of the fire. Only their duty at the lighthouse pulled the twins away, both leaving by silent agreement so that no ill will festered between them. They waited until Dean was asleep in their bed before heading out, hearts heavy with the knowledge that this was it. Their time with Dean had waxed and waned, and he’d be gone by this time tomorrow.

Sure enough, the twins descended back to the house the next morning to find Dean packing up his things. He had little more than what the twins had given him, as well as some provisions for a journey, and it was likely he’d taken his time packing so that he’d run into the twins before leaving.

“You’re going?” Castiel asked. He hoped he didn’t sound too resigned.

Dean nodded. “I have to. I have to make sure things are alright back home.” 

The twins winced.  _ Of course this isn’t his home…  _

“I know Cain,” he continued on, “and he  _ is _ a good man, but I worry that some of Alastair’s supporters might linger in the ranks. Whatever I can do to help, I need to be there.”

“Of course,” Castiel said.

“We understand,” James added. 

Dean kissed them each, then bid them farewell. 

And just like that, they were alone again.

“Dean was only ever here by chance,” James said as he collapsed onto the mattress. “We were lucky to have known him at all.”

“I know.” He snuggled close to his brother, craving the comfort only James (and perhaps Dean) could provide. “And I’m glad that we got to know him at all. That we could help him when he needed it. But—but I  _ love _ him, and I’ll miss him.”

“Me too.”

~ ~ ~

Life returned to normal as quickly as it’d been uprooted. Months passed and the twins took turns keeping watch of the lighthouse. Even Angel Haven settled down from the excitement of the disgraced British soldiers who once resided there. The only ones who seemed to remember or care were Castiel and James.

“Will we ever get used to it?” James wondered. “That he’s gone?”

“Doubtful,” Castiel said with a sigh. 

Their bed had never felt so empty and their home so lonely. Never had they lamented that their position kept them tied to the lighthouse, but now they did. Castiel desperately wanted to go visit Dean… To  _ see  _ him again, instead of waiting endlessly for the occasional letter to arrive. None of it was as good as having him  _ there _ , and Castiel would give up much if he thought they were at all welcome in Dean’s life. 

The sound of a horse’s whinny startled them both. James and Castiel looked to each other before abandoning their knitting and book, respectively, to rush out and greet their visitor.

“If it’s another damned soldier—”

Dean was tying a large black mare to a post, patting her side and whispering to her. She bore two large saddlebags absolutely filled to the brim and looked like she was in need of a good rest. 

“Dean?” 

Castiel was glad James had his voice, because it would be impossible for him to speak at a moment like this. 

“James. Castiel.” He grinned from ear to ear as he saw them. “Meet Impala. She’s fast as the wind. I think she’s insulted I tried to flee by boat instead of letting her take me, but she’s getting over it.”

The horse nipped at him and he rolled his eyes before producing an apple for her. “See. Slowly but surely she’ll love me again. I just might need a few more apples to tide me over.”

“Dean, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Do you—” James’ voice broke on the last word. 

Castiel completely understood; they’d wanted so badly to see Dean again, but not at the cost of Dean’s safety.

“Hmm? Yes, everything’s fine. Cain’s doing a good job undoing all the ill Alastair did. It took some time, but I managed to get a lot of the other townsfolk to support his efforts. Seemed good a time as any to move back.”

James gasped and it was left to Castiel to respond. “Did you say  _ move back _ ?” 

“Mmhmm.” Dean slung one of the saddlebags over his shoulder and finally got a good look at them. His eyebrows rose and he went pale. “Did I—Did I not say I was coming back?”

Both brothers laughed. The shock was starting to fade and all that was left was pure joy. Castiel could hardly contain a smile. He didn’t need to look at James to know his brother was having the same problem. 

“You might have neglected to mention it.”

“Oh. Well, I’m back…” In a rare moment of vulnerability, Dean hesitated; Castiel had never seen him so quiet and shy. “That is, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course, Dean,” Castiel said as he stepped forward to take one of Dean’s hands in his own.

“Yes,” James agreed as he did the same. “For as long as you want us.”

“Awesome.”

 

**Epilogue:**

Dean opens up a tavern of his own in Angel Haven. He still has all of his connections in Hunter’s Point, plus the ones Anna helps him establish. He continues feeding information to the patriot movement, and he becomes instrumental to their work in the area.

The twins are frequent visitors to the tavern, sometimes even taking one of the rooms upstairs for a night or two. Never both brothers at once, of course, they’re still very mindful of their duties, but they can’t resist seeing him for long. Dean visits them too, as often as he can, so the three of them can be together. Things get easier when his brother Sam moves to help; after that, Dean has the luxury of leaving the tavern for longer stretches of time. 

Why no one remarks on his apparently sudden but strong friendship with the twins, they’re not quite sure. They’re not about to question their good fortune. 

When the Revolutionary War breaks out, it’s obvious what side Dean will choose and the twins follow. There’s sabotage and betrayal, imprisonment and daring rescues, but that’s another story entirely. 


End file.
